


To Hell And Back

by bishopsknifetrick (cherryblossomstump)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art Student!Gerard, BOND bracelets, Frank Being Cute, Implied Smut, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but not really, i wrote this in a day so, i'll draw the mark, im sorry, inspired by BOND bracelets, its short, look them up they're cool, slightly British-English spelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomstump/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick
Summary: Frank merely taps his wrist once again. “You’re ignoring me.”“Am not!” Gerard protests. “I have an essay due on Wednesday, which is in three days, and I only have half of the word count I need to-”Frank presses harder, smirking. “You’re still ignoring me.”~~~it's pretty short but I think it's kinda good idk





	

“Frank.” Gerard swivels around on the oversized office chair to face his boyfriend. “Stop.”

Frank only giggles from his seat on the couch and presses down on his wrist again. Gerard wonders if this was a game of “See How Long It Takes Gerard To Snap”. He loves his soulmate, but he just wanted to stop the vibrations rippling out from his wrist. It was their soulmate bond, the one thing that had kept Gerard sane when his life was going to hell. The fact that there was a person out there, waiting for him. Every single person had the symbol on their wrist, the crescent moon inside a sun, but not everybody’s activated at sixteen. Not everybody’s moon glowed from the left edge of the sun.

Those people didn’t have a soulmate.

Gerard still remembered the first buzz from his wrist. It wasn’t on his sixteenth birthday, because he was older than his soulmate. Rather, it was on Halloween, when he was finishing up the skull face paint on his best friend Tyler’s face. His wrist had jerked with the sudden vibration, sending a line of black paint skidding down Tyler’s bone-white cheek.

He had only smirked. His mark activated for Josh nearly a year ago on his own birthday, and he had spilled soup all over his grandmother. “Interesting day to turn sixteen,” was the only thing he said, before grabbing a wipe to get the black off his face.

Gerard and Frank hadn’t actually met until they were twenty, in a small flower shop just off the main road. Gerard was there to pick up flowers for his therapist’s daughter. He was out of therapy now, but stayed in touch because his therapist had basically fixed his life and told him he needed to get Bert _out_. He and Hayley still kept in touch, and her daughter had just gotten out of the hospital from a broken leg. Flowers was the least he could do. He still didn’t know why Frank was working in a dingy flower shop, but doesn’t press the issue. It’s not important.

Gerard had payed for the bouquet of flowers he had already forgotten the name of, and had just picked up his coffee when he felt it. He had barely ever felt it before, and had guessed his soulmate made a habit of avoiding it. So of course, instead of being cool about the entire thing, he dropped his coffee and it split open on the tile floor. Frank had immediately dropped to his knees beside him with a roll of paper towels in hand.

One of the things he had always found cool about the soul bond was that it only activated for you and your soulmate. If anybody else touched it, it wouldn’t do anything. So when Gerard’s hand brushed Frank’s wrist and he felt it his vibrate, it was _perfectly_ understandable to jump away like he had burned him. The flowers had lay abandoned beside him, probably crushed.

“Sir?” Frank had said.

In response, Gerard had only touched his wrist. Frank’s eyes had widened in surprise and he looked at his own wrist before smiling. “I’m Frank,” he said, pointing to his name badge.

“Gerard,” he replied, not taking his eyes off the boy.

Now, Frank merely taps his wrist once again. “You’re ignoring me.”

“Am not!” Gerard protests. “I have an essay due on Wednesday, which is in three days, and I only have half of the word count I need to-”

Frank presses harder, smirking. “You’re still ignoring me.”

“Little shit,” Gerard mumbles. He pats his lap. “Come sit if you can't stand to be without me."

Frank happily hops up and drops into Gerard's lap. He’s just short and light enough that he can curl against Gerard's shoulder and Gerard could still type comfortably. It was fine for a while, but then Frank falls asleep and starts nudging Gerard's neck with his nose. 

He tries to ignore it in favour of rewording a Wikipedia article about Picasso’s greatest achievements. It kind of works. It’s only when Frank starts mouthing at his collarbone that he decides it’s enough.

“Frank,” he whispers, shaking his shoulder. “Wake up.”

He gets a snort in response.

He then begins tapping his own wrist incessantly, sending the vibrations to Frank. The boy on his chest mumbles an incoherent sentence before sitting up and yawning. “I’m up, I’m up,” he says, brushing the hair from his face. “What do you want?”

Gerard opens and closes his mouth like a fish. He did not think this through.

Frank shifts and then blinks in understanding. “ _Oh,_ ” he says, then smiles. “Need a little help there, Gee?”

“Frank,” Gerard says, narrowing his eyes a little bit. “I actually hate you.”

The man in question only winks before he gets up and saunters out the door. “I’m waiting,” he calls in a singsong voice.

Gerard looks at his computer, then at the doorway, before sighing and turning back to the computer to save the document. Damn Frank. He could go to hell.

But as Gerard got up and went to the door, he realised he would probably follow him there, too.


End file.
